1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a holder for fishing lure. The lure holder is easily removable from the fishing rod and, in the preferred embodiments, remains closed after removal from the rod.
b 2. Background of the Invention
The sport of fishing is a very old one and is engaged in by many people of all ages and walks of life. Over the years there have been many improvements in the types of tackle used so that it now ranges from simple hook-line and bobbers to expensive spin casting reels and rods of many types of materials and styles. However, all fishing tackle has the same problem and that is how to protect the bait or lure while not actually fishing, for example during storage of the tackle or transport to the fishing site. Any bait or lure fastened to the line can become tangled upon itself or with nearby equipment. There is also the ever present danger of the lure or bait being stepped upon or, even worse, becoming hooked to the fisherman or one of the party.
The traditional bait or lure holder has been a metal or plastics box which can be fastened on the fisherman's belt. While this may be satisfactory for some cases, it would not do for transporting or storing the fishing tackle. Also it certainly would not be suitable, for example, for a surf fisherman who might wade chest deep into the water while wearing water proof chest high waders or just a swim suit. These fishermen would need something which would protect both them and the bait or lure as they walk in the water. They would also want to keep the bait or lure out of the water and where they can get to it when they are ready to start fishing.
Attaching the bait or lure holder to the fishing rod has been a method employed by many fishermen. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,683 to Weber the holder for protecting lures or bait is attached to the line and pole, however the lure must be opened in order to remove the holder from the pole. This allows the chance for the items being held within the lure holder to drop out when the holder is opened. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,502, Reynolds, the lure holder must also be opened to be removed from the fishing rod. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,111, Daniel, a hinged cylindrical lure holder is provided wherein the fishing pole is placed in the center of the lure holder. The lure holder is kept closed through use of a pair of attached hook and loop pile fasteners. Again, the lure holder must be opened to remove it from the pole.
The minnow holder of U.S. Pat. No. 1,216,069 to Cammack discloses a holder for fish hooks. The holder is secured to the pole through use of a clamp device attached to the holder. The holder can be removed from the pole without being opened, however the wing nut attachment does not allow for easy removal. The tackle box disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,772 to Gillespie, discloses a tackle box which as individual smaller containers which can be removably attached to the fishing pole. The containers are attached through use of material such as Velcro which, although easily removable, does not necessarily provide the security for heavy containers which may be desired. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,256 to Truax discloses a holder for a rod which slides onto the rod and holds the lure. The Truax device is not rapidly removable from the rod. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,888 to Benton uses spring loops to attach the bait retainer to the rod. The bait retainer opens from the bottom and during use could unlock the loops holding the retainer in place. The fishhook holder illustrated in Des. No. 217,663 shows a snap on type of lure holder which has a sliding front panel for insertion of the hook.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,273, Perkins, a device is disclosed which retains the fish hook against the rod through use of an open clip on system or magnetics. It does not, however, totally enclose the hooks to prevent them from snagging or catching. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,245 to Peterson, another holder for the lure being used is disclosed in a wrap of flexible material which is secured to the rod and wraps around the lure and secured upon itself.
Although the above patents overcome many of the inherent dangers of dealing with fishhooks, they do not overcome the convenience problems. The instant invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art patents by not only providing a safe but convenient and secure storage system.